1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network, and more particularly to a network for an oil-smoke exhausting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional network in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 is attached to an oil-smoke exhausting device near a ventilator (92) and corresponding to an inlet (93) of the oil-smoke exhausting device. The network comprises at least one cone-shaped rack (91) inversely mounted under the ventilator (92) and a cone-shaped net (911) inversely fixed in the cone-shaped rack (91) for resisting oil-smoke during cooking. The rack (91) includes a collector (94) attached to a loser end of the rack (91) for receiving the condensed oil-smoke.
However, there is only little oil-smoke cohered on the convention such that most oil-smoke is cohered on the oil-smoke exhausting device even exhausted into the atmosphere. As a result, not only the using life of the oil-smoke exhausting device is reduced but also the environment is polluted. Furthermore, the conventional net (911) needs to be replaced after using for a long time because the conventional net (911) is usually made as a thin structure and cannot be cleaned.
With reference to FIG. 9, it is an embodiment of an oil-smoke exhausting device (8) with another conventional network for an oil-smoke exhausting device. The oil-smoke exhausting device comprises multiple networks (81) mounted on a bottom of the oil-smoke exhausting device (8) to close an inlet (83) of the oil-smoke exhausting device (8). With reference to FIGS. 10A and 10B, each network (81) includes multiple nets (811) piled up to one another and a frame (82) mounted around the multiple nets (811) for combining the multiple nets (811) together and form the network (81). Most of the oil-smoke is cohered on the network (81) when the oil-smoke exhausting device is operated during cooking.
However, the above-mentioned oil-smoke exhausting device does not have any collecting element so that the network (81) frequently needs to be cleaned. It is an inconvenient design.
Furthermore, the nets (811) is piled up to form the network so that a passage (not numbered) in the network (81) defined by meshes of the multiple nets (811) is getting more and more smaller due to the number of the nets (811) and the exhausting volume is reduced. For promoting the exhausting effect, a large net is necessary to the above-mentioned oil-smoke exhausting device. However, a large network is difficult to clean.
As described above, the conventional network for an oil-smoke exhausting device needs to be advantageously altered and the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two above-mentioned conventional networks for an oil-smoke exhausting device.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved network for an oil-smoke exhausting device.
To achieve the objective, network in accordance with the present invention comprises multiple cone-shaped nets separately piled up to one another and adapted to be mounted under an inlet of the oil-smoke exhausting device. Each net has a close end and an open end. The close end has a diameter smaller than that of the open end and the open end is adapted to be mounted around an inlet of the oil-smoke exhausting device. A flange radially outwardly extends from the open end of each of the nets and abuts one another. A washer is mounted between each two adjacent nets to form a chamber between each two adjacent nets. A fastening member securely extends through the cone-shaped nets and the washers to hold the washers in place. A frame is mounted around the open ends of each of the cone-shaped nets to combine the flanges securely abutting one another.
More oil-smoke particle adheres on the network than that on the conventional network because the present invention has multiple nets that are separated to one another. Consequently, the exhausting volume will not be reduced.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.